The invention is an electronic ignition by-pass system which can be installed in any automatic or manual transmission vehicle which has a 12 volt (preferably will work for 8-14 volts) negative ground electrical system, including personal and police cars, ambulances, taxicabs, busses, and trucks.
The primary object of the invention is to enable the vehicle operator to remove the ignition key and exit the vehicle while leaving the engine running and other accessories such as radio, emergency lights, air conditioner or heater, and life support systems operational, while at the same time minimizing the risk of theft of the unoccupied vehicle. The threat of theft is minimized because the engine stops automatically if an intruder attempts to move the shift lever or apply the brakes. The vehicle cannot be driven or restarted without inserting the ignition key.